Dirty Dancing
by KieferMadness
Summary: Lynn gets more than she bargained for when she agrees to teach Dwayne to dance. WARNING: heavy sexual content. Dwayne style ;)


**Dirty Dancing**

* * *

_I was listening to Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen, from the Dirty Dancing soundtrack and I thought 'This is the perfect opportunity for Dwayne smut.' So here you have it._

* * *

"Dwayne, if you're not going to follow my directions, I'm going to punch you in the face." I scolded the tan vampire.

He sent me an award-winning smile in response and took a step closer to me. "I'm all ears."

"Jackass." I mumbled, getting back in my position. "Dwayne! Okay, one hand in mine and one on my hip."

"Yes, sir!" he obliged, placing his large hand in mine and the other softly on my exposed hip.

"You step back while I step forward." I instructed. He nodded, looking down at his feet. "Don't look down, Dwayne! Look at my eyes!"

His eyes locked on mine for a brief second before finding their way back to the floor.

"Dwayne, look at my eyes!" he threw me a small smile before obeying. "I'm not going to turn on the music until you pay attention and listen."

"I am listening, Lynn!" he bellowed, offended by my attitude, "You're just being a bitch!"

"I hate you." I glared and stepped away from him, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm just under a lot of pressure."

"Why?" I questioned as I was genuinely curious.

"Because I wanted to learn to dance so I could be more outgoing, you know? And so I could..." he trailed off, a blush creeping on his dark cheeks.

"And what?" I tapped my foot, arms still crossed, agitated.

"I wanted to impress you!" he blurted out and I felt as though someone had knocked the wind out of me. Dwayne wanted to impress me?

"Why would you want to impress me?" I asked as I gained my voice back.

He looked down, becoming his shy self once again, "I like you a lot. And I figured if you thought I could dance, you'd like me to. And I asked you to teach me so I'd have an excuse to touch you."

I burst out laughing before I could control it and he looked up at me, embarrassed. "Dwayne, seriously. That is the cutest thing I have ever heard."

"I don't think a vampire trying to learn to dance to get a girl is cute, Lynn." he said, sighing.

"Dwayne, I like you. I like you because you're quiet and I'm loud. You like to read and I hate it. You avoid conflict and I start it. We're like fire and ice. Completely different but good for eachother, you know?" I explained and he just looked at me.

"Now, do you want to get back to this?" I tried to change the subject before awkward silence took over.

"Sure." he replied, standing up straight as I went over to the recod player, turning the music on.

Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen started playing and I swayed my hips to the music. Dwayne smiled at me.

"Isn't this from Dirty Dancing?" he asked and I nodded, surprised he knew of the film.

"Vampires go to see movies?" I laughed and he chuckled.

"Hey, we might be dead but we get around."

I ran my hands across his muscled and shirtless chest. His breath hitched in his throat.

I continued what I was doing, slowing running the tips of my fingers over his exposed flesh and soon enough, my arms slinked their way around his neck.

He put his hands on my hips without being told and I grinned, looking up at him.

As the chorus kicked in, his hands guided my hips side to side. I leaned up toward his neck to lay a gentle kiss on it.

He shivered under my touch and spun me around so my back was pressed against his firm chest.

My arm latched itself around his neck once again and I moved to the rhythm of the music and he did the same.

I moaned and his hand made its way down the front of my shirt and into the seam of my yoga pants. I gasped at the coolness his fingers projected.

'I wanna show you what love's all about... Darling, tonight.' the sultry voice sang and I rocked side to side, placing my hand over Dwayne's that now rested on the lower part of my tummy.

Dwayne began softly humming and then words found their way through his lips as he sang the lyrics to me. I almost melted. It was the most romantic thing I have ever experience with a boy.

I turned around, not being able to bare it anymore, and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss almost immediately.

I ran one hand down his chest as the other tangled itself in his long, thick hair.

One of his hands were on my upper thigh while the other rested on my cheek.

"I want you..." I mumbled against his lips and he smiled into the kiss.

His hands grazed the back of my thighs and I knew what to do. I jumped up so he could hold me. My legs circled his waist and he carried us to the couch near the broken fountain.

"I think I know where this is going." he whispered and pulled away. My face carried and expression of hurt.

"Where do you want this to go?" I raised up on my elbows and looked at him blankly.

"I want to make love to you, but I don't want to rush you into anything. I mean, we only confessed our feelings for eachother a few minutes ago." he explained and I nodded.

"Believe it or not, Dwayne, I'm one hundred percent sure that my feelings for you won't change. I like you a lot, and I wouldn't mind being with you so intimately... if you don't mind." I told him honestly.

"Really?" I nodded. "Good. Because I don't think I could have controlled myself if you would have said no."

I giggled as he lie down on top of me. I pulled him into a kiss.

First off was my shirt, then Dwayne's, then my pants, then Dwayne's. He was left only in his underwear and I was only left in my bra and underwear.

He grinded against me slowly, giving me a taste of what was to come and I groaned, lolling my head back.

His pelvis was hitting my clit just right. I could have came right there but I held myself back.

He discarded my underwear and his own. He pulled me with him to the edge of the couch. He slid off, resting on his knees. He placed my legs around his waist.

I leaned back against the couch, relaxing as he rubbed his half-hard dick against my wet slit.

Soon, it was hard enough and he held it still at my wet entrance. I whimpered, wanting him to push it in all the way and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sighing.

"Fuck, Dwayne." I moaned, pushing my hips further down the couch and he just smiled, taking his sweet time.

Finally, after what felt like years, he pushed his length into me slowly.

My hands went to his hips, holding him in place as I adjusted to his size.

Once I was comfortable, he pulled out, only to thrust back in at an achingly slow pace.

It was my turn to throw my head back and close my eyes. It felt so damn good. Just having the man of my dreams inside me.

"Lynn.." he groaned, filling me up completely.

He bent his head down to kiss my breast softly. I played with his hair as he pulled out only to enter me harder than before.

My hands layed at my side and he slid his arms down my arm and to my wrists, picking them up and sliding his fingers between mine.

He started to pound into me hard. I cried out at the sudden movement and he raised our interlocked fingers above my head, leaning over me.

"Dwayne, oh God... I'm going to cum!" I screamed and he just groaned, burying his face in my chest.

I knew my knuckles had turned white from holding on so tightly to Dwayne's hands.

Before I reached my peak, he looked up, eyes focused on mine. I tried to keep eye contact but my eyes wanted to roll back into the back of my head.

I moaned as loud as I could when my orgasm hit. My body thrashed and convulsed like it never had before. I felt my pussy clench and contract as he entered his own ecstasy.

"Lynn!" I opened my eyes when he said my name and grasped his back, stracthing down it with my nails after he let go of my hands. I knew it would turn him on even more.

His body shook and quivered as did my own when he tried desperately to catch his breath.

"Wow..." he panted as he slid out of me and onto the unoccupied space on the couch.

I whimpered when he pulled out, wanting his nine inch cock to be inside me still. I replied soon enough.

"Yeah.." I agreed, "wow."

"You're amazing." he told me, grabbing my chin and kissing my sweaty lips.

"I didn't know you had it in you." I laughed, pecking his lips before gaining the strength to set up on the dusty, yet warm couch.

"My turn!" we heard a voice call. Our heads snapped up in the direction of the intruder, only to see Paul and Marko laughing at us in our current state.

"So I'm guessing you finally told Lynn how you feel?" Marko held his sides as he continued to laugh.

"Get out. Both of you." I glared and they smiled before leaving.

"You better not." Dwayne warned with a growl.

"What?" I asked as my eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Give them a turn." he finished and I smiled, running my fingers through his black hair.

I kissed his lips softly, "I wouldn't even dare, my dirty dancer."


End file.
